


Lembre-se.

by jullsrob23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fade, Spirits
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullsrob23/pseuds/jullsrob23
Summary: Inquisidor Lavellan está perturbado e busca em seu amigo Solas algum tipo de apoio.Sobre as impossibilidades da vida.





	1. Desespero

               "Solas," - Lavellan murmurou, como se falar fosse doloroso - "Parece que preciso de sua ajuda."  
               Solas estava sentado em sua poltrona e lendo um livro, provavelmente descansando após um longo dia de trabalho. Ele esteve pintando suas paredes, Lavellan concluiu, pois suas roupas estavam sujas e suas paredes mais completas - o apostata manteve-se ocupado com suas artes mais palpáveis.  
               É claro, Solas foi pego de surpresa. Já era tarde da noite e, mesmo que o Inquisidor normalmente visitasse seus aliados com certa frequência, raras eram as vezes em que ele pedia por ajuda, e não a oferecia. Deixando seu livro de lado, o elfo levantou seu olhar a Lavellan, curioso:  
               "Se for dentro do meu poder, Inquisidor, ficaria honrado em ajudá-lo." - o apostata constatou, sorrindo discretamente em uma tentativa de esconder o tom de sua surpresa. - Lavellan e Solas haviam construído uma estranha amizade: o experiente sempre disposto a ensinar e conversar sobre o imaterial e espíritos, o aprendiz sempre disposto a aprender sobre os mesmos. Suas conversas simplesmente fluíam sem grandes problemas.  
               Para maior surpresa de Solas, o Inquisidor estava tremulo, perturbado, fazendo com que o apostata previsse mais horror do que realmente existia.  
               "...É sobre Cole."  
               Repentinamente, Solas compreendeu a razão da tensão de Lavellan. Cole estava protegido pelo amuleto, finalmente livre, puro, leve o suficiente para passar pelo véu; qual poderia ser o problema?  
               "Por favor, não meça palavras, seja o quão direto precisar."  
...  
               "A humanidade de Cole...se foi por completo, não?"  
               "Ele mantem sua forma humana, mas não tem as necessidades de um humano, o que pode existir são apenas resquícios do que um dia poderia ter sido."  
               "Resquícios? Como sentimentos primordiais, primitivos, medo, raiva?"  
               "Precisamente, porém tais sentimentos não são exclusivamente humanos, nem ao menos mortais," - o elfo quase sorriu na oportunidade de dar ao Inquisidor novo conhecimento, por menor que fosse, porém conteve-se, concentrando-se no possível problema - "Cole é compaixão encorporada, pura... Imagino, porém, que sua forma possa lhe proporcionar novas sensações. De qualquer forma, o que lhe preocupa, Lethallin?"  
               Ah, como se ele sequer pudesse falar. Lavellan sentia-se sujo, imundo, indigno. O que ele sentia jamais poderia sair de seus pensamentos - e dos de Cole, é claro, que com toda certeza já sabia de todos os pecados do Inquisidor.  
               "Eu... só pensei que.." - cambaleando entre as palavras, tentando desesperadamente inventar algo plausível para cobrir suas verdadeiras vontades - " ele..ficará bem, como está? Ele não se sentirá sozinho?"  
               "Não de acordo com o que conheço sobre espíritos, Inquisidor. Cole é compaixão e quer apenas exerce-la; ele é feliz apenas por ajudar, mesmo que sempre oculto." - Solas respondeu imediatamente, como se soubesse o que Lavellan perguntaria, como se soubesse do que tudo aquilo se tratava - "Porém não vejo onde isso se conecta com sentimentos primordiais."  
               Seco, direto, quase indiferente, porém a preocupação ainda existia.  
               Lavellan estremeceu, desequilibrou. Há momentos em que Solas parece saber de tudo, é verdade, mas poderia ele saber até disso? Não, impossível.  
                _Impossível._  
               Ao ver a reação do Inquisidor, Solas endureceu sua voz:  
               "Eu conheço o caminho que almeja, Inquisidor, e aconselho que não prossiga. Pelo bem de Cole, porém pelo seu bem ainda mais."

               Perplexo, pasmo, desacreditado. _Era tão obvio assim?_   Todas as suas tentativas desesperadas de esconder esse sentimento foram em vão?  
               O que poderia ele então fazer para, senão mudar, apenas esconder, ocultar, esquecer?  
               No momento, porém, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele para que conseguisse pensar em quaisquer soluções. Totalmente transparente, legível. Desespero.  
                _Amo um espírito de compaixão, espírito este que moldaria a si próprio em uma tentativa insana de me amar de volta, e aquele que eu mais admiro sabe de tudo._  
               Solas, porém, parecia mais preocupado do que ofendido; empatia em seus olhos, compreensão, como se entendesse perfeitamente a agonia pela qual o Inquisidor estava passando.  
               "Se... você se sente assim, Lavellan... por que não o fez mais humano? Talvez, então, teria a chance de ter o que deseja."  
               Aproximava-se do limite, Solas concluiu, porém a pergunta era uma que precisava ser respondida.  
               Nada mudaria fugir das perguntas, concluiu o elfo, pois o pior que havia, Solas já sabia. _Apenas fale tudo logo._  
               "Pensei que... se ele voltasse a ser mais espírito, eu me conformaria e desistiria...  
               ...e, mais importante, eu nunca conseguiria muda-lo. Não há nada de errado com ele, nunca houve."  
               Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Por mais sinceras e desesperadas fossem as palavras do Inquisidor, seria extremamente cruel de Solas se ele mentisse apenas para acalma-lo. Foi tolice ter esperança.  
               O apostata lançou um triste e compreensivo olhar e deu um leve tapa nas costas do inquisidor, acolhedor:  
                              "Nada pode ser feito, Lethallin."


	2. Alívio.

Havia muito a ser feito, perder tempo com um amor mais impossível do que não correspondido não levaria a inquisição a lugar algum, portanto, mesmo que dolorido, as buscas e tarefas de Lavellan seguiram normalmente, e Corypheus estava a um passo de distância.  
Cole sempre havia sido um membro praticamente permanente nas expedições do elfo. Além de ser o favorito do inquisidor por razões obvias, o espírito sempre estava disposto a ansioso para ajudar mesmo que das menores formas.  
Mas a Lavellan ele não poderia ajudar. O que o inquisidor buscava tão desesperadamente, mesmo que inconscientemente, Cole não poderia conceder. Um intenso e cru sentimento para ambos - em pouco tempo isso mudaria, porém. Tudo mudaria.  
-  
Corypheus, morto. A élfica esfera, destruída. O mais próximo amigo de Lavellan, desaparecido.  
O espírito, livre.  
Acabou, finalmente! Todos poderiam deitar-se e dormir sem medo do mundo acabar durante a madrugada.  
Finalmente.  
A hora havia chegado.  
Em um grande banquete,a vitória estava sendo comemorada, uma festa sem fim. O herói, porém, estava exausto e não via a hora de esticar suas costas em uma cama decente sem reais preocupações.  
Aos seus aposentos se dirigiu e, mesmo que ainda melancólico pelo sumiço repentino e talvez permanente de Solas, prometeu a si mesmo que iria ter ao menos esta noite de real descanso, uma noite silenciosa, sem seus medos o perturbando a cada segundo.  
Tal pensamento, é claro, desapareceu imediatamente quando Lavellan avistou Cole sentado em sua cama, daquela peculiar maneira que sempre fazia, aguardando o inquisidor.  
"Tremendo, assustado. A carne constantemente sendo arrancada dos ossos."  
Tudo que o elfo poderia querer, e tudo o que ele não poderia querer.  
"Cole? Qual o problema?" - novamente, tentativas frustradas e inuteis de esconder tudo o que sentia. A quem estava tentando enganar, além de si mesmo? Cole sabia antes mesmo dele saber.  
"Pingando, tremendo, constante. Querendo, querendo, machucando, mais do que qualquer coisa,"  
O espírito pousou suas mãos nos ombros do inquisidor, numa delicada e desengonçada maneira. Escondeu o rosto em baixo de seu grande chapéu e, de forma quase imperceptível, levou o inquisidor mais perto de si - este que o fez prontamente, sem pensar.  
Emoldurou o bronzeado e afiado rosto do elfo com as mãos e em seus lábios deixou o mais leve e inocente beijo. Em um impulso irracional, Lavellan quase o agarrou em desespero, mas conteve-se, de alguma forma.  
"Um beijo para selar eternamente algo que muito quis nascer, mas nunca foi fecundado,"  
Errado. Errado.  
"Sinto muito, sinto muito, mais do que isso não consigo aliviar...  
...portanto, apartir de agora, que você esqueça."  
\- 

 

A noite visitou o inquisidor, que profundamente dormiu, como se em seus sonhos buscasse desesperadamente um amor tão jovem que nem nasceu.  
A imagem de um esguio e pálido rapaz, mesmo que esfumaçada e coberta, nunca completamente desapareceu de suas distantes lembranças.   
Em seus sonhos mais inocentes, em seus sonhos mais quentes, a silhueta de uma criatura pura demais para esse mundo nunca desapareceu, como se, mesmo que impossível, o outro lado o desejasse da mesma forma.

"Engraçado, deve ser algum moço que conheci na infância e nunca saiu da minha cabeça, um sonho, talvez..."

Finalmente, Lavellan. Você conseguiu enganar a si mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é bem curta, mas pensei que se eu colocasse mais coisas ficaria sem sentido.  
> espero que tenham gostado, de alguma forma shausahuahsa

**Author's Note:**

> A maioria dessa fanfic eh headcanon, então se eu falei algo contraditorio em relação a lore original do Dragon Age me perdoem D=  
> E eu não escrevo muito, se tiver algo muito absurdo de mal escrito por favor me avisem xD


End file.
